


Spice

by MadamZinica



Series: Flavour [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Crying, First Dates, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, M/M, Making Out, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamZinica/pseuds/MadamZinica
Summary: Chan will take anything Minho gives him, even if it's spicy food and he can't handle spice.Or, Chan can't say no to Minho and Minho likes to see him suffer.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Flavour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Spice

**Author's Note:**

> HEY, I POSTED THE SEQUEL ALREADY!!
> 
> Disclaimer  
> This story is a work of fiction, none of the things written here are truthful nor imply than this is the reality of the people it was based on. If any of them displayed discomfort over this type of fics, they would all be taken down immediately. Please be respectful towards the idols and respectful of their boundaries :)

Chan was on the top of the world. He had the best grades of his class, a stash of trophies from a variety of sports, good friends, a loving family and a date with Lee Minho. The latter was, in that moment, the source of most, if not all, the happiness he was feeling. Lee Minho, one year his junior, his crush had said yes.

"H-hey, Minho. Would you like to have dinner with me today? Or whenever you want, like, I'm free anytime." Chan had said. He was, in fact, not free anytime with the amount of extracurricular activities he took part in but, luckily Minho said yes.

"Today at seven, I pick the place. Jisung will give you my number." Minho had said before whispering. "It's a date, Chan hyung." He had winked and left Chan there, frozen in place about to combust because of the power Lee Minho held. That wink had made his heart beat even faster than what it was already beating when he asked him out, this time mixed with a little something else than nervousness.

Of course, he should probably thank Jisung for encouraging -pestering would be more like it, but Chan's too nice to say that about his best friend- him to talk to Minho. He had said "fucking finally" when Chan gave him the news and he didn't feel like thanking anybody anymore.

"I'm glad to hear that, hyung." Changbin said, a genuine smile plastered in his face. "Are you taking him to that nice sushi place you went to with your parents?" He asked.

"I was planning to but Minho said he would choose the place so I'm not really sure where we are going."

"I don't know where he will take you but, knowing Minho, he probably has something weird in mind." Jisung said and Chan didn't know what to make of his words.

When he saw the location that Minho had sent him, Chan gulped hard. When he opened the menu, his stomach turned into one big anxious knot. The food was all spicy and next to every item was written its spice level.

Minho looked... Gorgeous. He was waring a pink shirt, a few of its buttons unbottoned, with light blue jeans and matching shoes. He could swear he had some make-up on as well. Chan had barely had any time to get ready, between football practice and helping his brother with his biology homework. He managed to shower and pick a nice outfit but, compared to Minho, he was severely underdressed.

"I've never been to this type of... Place before." Chan said and Minho laughed.

"A restaurant?" Minho said amusedly.

"No, I mean like, such a spicy restaurant." Chan said.

"You don't like spicy food?" Minho asked.

"It's not that I don't like it..." Chan did hate spicy food. "I just can't handle it pretty well."

They both ordered, Chan a bit less than what he usually, because he knew he would have trouble eating anything on the menu. He regretted his decision once Minho's plate was set on the table, the yukgaejang steaming and smelling so good.

"It's not spicy." Minho assured him and grabbed a piece of meat in his chopsticks and directed it towards Chan's mouth. Chan eyed it, and Minho, suspiciously but still ate it. His crush was feeding him, what type of person would decline such an offer? Specially considering the sweet smile that adorned Minho's beautiful face.

He should have known it was a lie. He should have recognized the sadistic glint behind Minho's playful eyes.

Chan could feel his eyes watering and his face turning red. And, as the tears fell again and the itch in his tongue became unberable, he whimpered.

"It's- It's so spicy, Minh-ho." He mumbled, sobbing softly. The ring of Minho's angelical laugh flooded his ears and Chan couldn't help wondering how someone as mischevious as the boy in front of him could sound so innocent.

And the pain on his mouth was all worth it when Minho reached out to Chan's hair and pet it adoringly. Chan leaned into the touch. There was a big contrast between the sweetness of Minho's caresses and the unbearable pain of spice.

"Shh, you're alright. You're doing well." Minho cooed and when Chan opened his eyes through heavy eyelids and saw the tender smile in Minho's pink lips a horde of butterflies fluttered in his stomach . Chan whined again and Minho chuckled. "What? You want me to kiss it better?" He asked mockingly and Chan's eyes widened comically when Minho's small hands grabbed the sides of his head and the boy got up from his seat and leaned dangerously close to him.

Chan practically yelped when Minho kissed him in the middle of the crowded restaurant. And it wasn't just a short peck, Minho's kiss was _sinful_. Minho's teeth bit Chan's lower lip and his tongue brushed between his lips hungrily and his short fingers tugged at Chan's hair with need. After the initial shock, Chan did what anyone in his situation would have done, and returned the kiss as fervently as he could. He knew people where staring at them but it made it all, in a wicked way, a bit more exciting. And when they stopped and Chan's lips followed after Minho's, the distance between them had, to his dissapointment, been restored.

Chan was panting, lips kiss swollen and hair dishevelled. Minho just started eating again as if he hadn't just absolutely profaned Chan's mouth but his cheeks were flushed and his pupils blown, giving away his unbothered facade.

Then Chan remembered the pain that had been momentarily forgotten, numbed by the sensation of Minho's tongue around his. And it itched like a bitch. He grabbed his glass of water, it was empty.

"Here." Minho said, filling it up with water. Chan gulped down on it in just a few seconds, and water kept pouring into the glass and then, into Chan's burning lips. After his thirst was satisfied, Chan looked at Minho with confusion.

"You- But I... Ah, Oh. Um..." Chan spluttered, trying to express what was going on his mind. Unfortunately for him, his train of thought consisted on: spice, hot, Minho, Minho's lips, kiss, _again_.

"You gotta you use your words for me to understand you, Channie hyung." Minho said and kept eating his soup as if it wasn't spicy at all.

"I... I don't think I can do that right now." Chan said truthfully. Minho laughed again, and Chan thought he wanted to hear that sound forever, even if that meant humilliating himself periodically and eating food that would set his taste buds on fire.

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Minho said. "Do you wanna see pictures of my cats?" He asked.

"Uh..., Sure." Chan said.

And Minho talked happily about his cats, giving Chan so much information he would have trouble remembering. There was Soonie, Dongie and Dori, Dori was the youngest and the other two were orange and... Chan didn't know anymore. But with how Minho was ranting, he could tell that his cats were important to him. So, he payed attention.

When Minho returned from the bathroom, he told Chan they should get going.

"I haven't paid yet, wait a se-" Chan was already signalling for one of the waitresses to come to their table. Minho put his hand down.

"I paid already." Minho said and got up. "Let's go."

Chan was dissapointed because 1. he was the oldest, if anything he should have to pay, and 2. their time together was coming to an end.

"I wanted to pay." Chan said as they reached the door of the establishment.

"If it bothers you so much, you can pay next time." Minho said casually.

"Yeah...,Next time?" Chan asked, staring at Minho with surprise.

"If you want to meet me a next time." Minho said, eyes shining with hope and uncertainty.

"Of course! Yes! Yes! Yeah, sure." Chan said and Minho giggled at his eagerness. He entwined their fingers.

"I'm glad I didn't misunderstand what was going on before." Minho sighed with relief.

"So what is this?" Chan asked.

"A date?" Minho answered with confusion.

"No, what is _this?_ "

And Minho understood.

"What a daring question for a first date." Minho said. Chan recoiled in shame, Minho was right: that question was a bit too much and a bit too early but Minho seemed determined to humour him. "Maybe I'll give you an answer if you manage to eat the whole bowl of yukgaejang by yourself next time." He said jokingly. Chan could tell he meant it.

And Chan knew that being with Minho would mean dealing with a daily dose of spice. He smiled, gazing at their connected fingers. He could get used to spice.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> I'd like to hear what you think about this fic (if you liked it or not or which part you enjoyed the most)  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3


End file.
